Spider Webs
by Cleone
Summary: Rape is real. Hinata found that out the hard way. SasuHina One shot


**A/N: To get why I'm even writing this, I will tell you about a few of my very recent life experiences.**

**Earlier this summer, I was raped by not one, but _two _men, and I can tell you that my life has never been the same. Though I've had lots of help and hours of talking about this, I still feel that I have some feelings that I haven't quite expressed yet…until now. So that is why I'm writing this: to get out my emotions and to let people know that _rape is real. _It's not just in cheesy soap operas and movies. **

**I dedicate this to any girl who has been sexually abused. **

**Spider Webs**

Blood ran down her leg as tears streaked down her face. _Run. _That was the only thought in her mind. _Run as far as you can. _

Hinata only stopped to catch a short breath before running once more. Her destination: anywhere but near those men. She never thought that something like this could happen to her. Oh yeah, she knew it happened to _other _girls, but she was totally unprepared to have it happen to her. Yup, it's hard to believe that even shy, sweet, innocent little Hyuuga Hinata could get brutally raped and tortured.

Hinata bit down on her lip and grabbed her hair as the scene repeated itself in her head…her crying while her clothes were being ripped off and the men laughing and jeering and suddenly…pain like she never felt before in her life, sharp spasms of what felt like knives stabbing in the most sensitive area of her body. But what was in the most pain was undoubtedly…her heart.

Hinata take several gasping breaths of air and looked behind her. Nothing but darkness…who knew what could be hiding from her, just waiting to jump out at her and attack her once more?

Hinata shuddered and finally fell to the cold cement. She wanted to run oh so badly, but her aching body would not allow her to do so. Blood continued to pour down her thigh and onto the ground, making thin, red spider webs on the gray cement. She held her hand to her forehead, feeling a shockwave of dizziness almost overcome her.

"Oh god…" She whispered.

She threw her hands around her stomach and vomit soon came gushing out of her mouth and onto the ground next to the red spider webs. She was going to die. Right here. Half-naked. Raped. Tortured. Next to a pile of puke and spider webs. Alone.

Hinata coughed and wiped her mouth. Maybe death wasn't going to be so bad. How could she face the rest of her life with this hanging over her head? Soon, people were going to talk about her and reject her. No one would want to even be around her anymore. She would be known as a slut, a whore, a dirty skank…anything but shy, sweet, and innocent, like she was known for being before tonight.

And this wasn't even her fault.

Did she want this to happen?

No.

Did she ask to be raped?

No.

Did she ask for this feeling of loneliness and pain?

That was a definite no.

But would it happen again? Would more people think that she was just some easy girl who would put out for any guy that came within ten feet of her?

'Probably,' Hinata thought angrily, staring at the many red threads of the spider webs on the ground that were glistening in the moonlight. 'Everyone will use me…they already took advantage of my niceness, so why won't they want to take advantage of me sexually?'

"HOW ABOUT YOU JUST RAPE ME SOME MORE?" Hinata screamed, more spider webs appearing on the ground as the blood dripped down her leg and her tears appearing right next to them.

She buried her face in her hands and broke out into heavy sobs. She was going to die alone…she knew it.

Alone…

_Alone…_

"…Hinata?"

Hinata gasped, her heart racing and a shiver finding its way down her spine. Her head shot up, preparing to scream and run from whoever was talking to her. But instead, she simply sat there, breathing hard and staring at the last person she'd expect to be standing right there at that very moment.

Sasuke took a step towards her. "What-what happened?"

Hinata turned away from him, shielding her half-naked body. Even though she was glad that it was only Sasuke and not any creepy old guy, he was still one of the last people she wanted to see while she was in this state.

"G-go away!" She choked.

Sasuke took another step. "I'm not leaving," he said quietly.

"Why do you care!" Hinata all but screamed.

Sasuke bent down and Hinata could feel his hand on her shoulder. "Because it would be wrong if I left you."

Hinata quickly slapped his hand away. "Go away!"

But Sasuke didn't budge. His eyes were on her pale back and trailed down to the bloody spider webs on the ground. His heart sunk.

"You were raped, weren't you?"

Hinata didn't answer. She sniffled and finally turned to Sasuke. She looked up into his dark eyes and slowly nodded, fresh tears sliding down her cheeks. At least now she wasn't alone…

Sasuke stared back at her, almost feeling tears in his own eyes. In one word, it was disgusting. How could someone even _think _of doing something so rotten to a girl? And not just any girl, but _Hinata_? Anger flamed up in the pits of his stomach and he clenched his fists while Hinata continued to sob.

"Hinata," he said quietly, lifting her chin. "Come with me. I'll clean you up."

Hinata hesitantly agreed and wobbled up onto her feet. Sasuke waited patiently for her and grabbed her hand before she could protest. He was going to protect her, even if it was only to his house. They slowly made their way up the sidewalk, Hinata pressing herself against the boy so hard that she could hear his heart beat. After only two minutes, they stopped in front of the largest and probably oldest house on the street. Sasuke led Hinata slowly up the porch steps and opened the door for her. Hinata thanked him quietly and stepped inside the house, Sasuke closing and locking the door behind them. Before she had time to look at the lower level of the house properly in the dark, Sasuke squeezed her hand and led her up the stairs.

Sasuke opened the very last door at the end of the hall and allowed Hinata inside before him. She hobbled in and, relieved, sat down on the soft mattress in the corner of the room. Yes, she did know that she was in a guys' bedroom, but she didn't care about that right now. Sasuke saved her outside and was even offering to clean her up.

Sasuke sat down next to her and looked her over. "Damn…they beat you pretty good."

He ran his finger lightly down the bruise on her naked stomach. Hinata felt herself blush and tremble; his hands were freezing.

Sasuke stood up once again. "I'm going to get a towel. It would help if you…erm…undressed." Hinata caught him blushing before he left the room.

Hinata let out a wavering sigh before pulling off the remains of her shirt and pants; her underwear was long gone. She looked around nervously and climbed under the blankets of the bed. Oh how she would love to just fall asleep and find out that this night was all a dream…

Sasuke returned a moment later, carrying a large towel in his arms. He glanced at Hinata and his face flushed even redder; having a naked girl in his bed was rather suggestive.

He sat down next to her and held out the towel. "Arms up."

Hinata obediently lifted her arms and Sasuke gently wiped them down. Hinata winced as he scrubbed the bruises and cuts, but didn't make a sound. Sasuke lifted the towel and very lightly ran it over her cheeks. Hinata stared down at the bed covers, blushing as red as the other.

Sasuke gulped. "Umm…covers off."

Hinata stared at him, sighed, and obeyed. Sasuke tried as hard as he could not to stare, but it was just so hard not to. Hinata did really have a nice body, even when it was cut up and bruised. He took a deep breath and ran the wet towel over her chest. Hinata shuddered and resisted the urge to cover her breasts with her arms; this was quite embarrassing. Sasuke was practically on top of her as he continued with her legs. Hinata whimpered and Sasuke stopped.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" He quickly apologized.

Hinata shook her head. "It's…it's okay."

Sasuke breathed in and continued to wash away the blood away from her legs, avoiding her personal area and being extremely gentle. Finally, he threw the towel onto the ground and handed Hinata back the covers without looking at her. Hinata pulled the blankets up to her chest and laid her head down on the soft pillows, feeling not only physically exhausted, but emotionally as well.

Sasuke stroked her cheek gently. "Better?"

Hinata nodded. "Thank you."

Sasuke bent forward. "You're welcome."

He kissed her gently and sat back up. "If I find whoever did this to you, I'll rip off their arms and shove them down their throats." He got off the bed and turned away. "From now on, I will protect you."

**END**

**A/N: I wish I had a hunky gave save me when that happened…**


End file.
